Keep Smiling
by Selena Ravenheart
Summary: Kaito knew he's not as successful as Miku and the others. He's a failure. But, even though he could smile so carefree in front of his family, he also had feelings. But again, even though sometimes it hurts, he's never alone. Just a short two-shot fanfiction for Kaito's Birthday. Happy Birthday Kaito! XD
1. Chapter 1

**I should posted this yesterday; one hour ago, to be exact. But no matter how fast I write, I can't get it in time, so... I'm sorry.**

**Well, Happy Birthday Kaito! This is a birthday present from me :)**

**Anyway, I only can write the first part of the story; it's already one o'clock and I have morning class tomorrow...**

**So, for whoever read, this, I wish you a happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: all the Vocaloids are NOT mine. Isn't that obvious?**

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed. He looked at his grocery list over and over again, mentally checked if there's something that he forgot. Well, it's not necessarily his list. Why Miku and the others needed so many things? Their tastes are as weird as ever. A handful of <em>negi<em>, a very big tuna, eleven bottles of sake, a basket of oranges and so many bananas... At least he was sure he didn't forget anything, especially Meiko's sake. God knows what Meiko would do to him if he didn't bring her favourite drink. Strangle him to death, maybe.

He went to the cashier to pay his groceries, humming '_Cantarella' _all the way. He was on his way to go back when a certain ice cream cafe inside the mall caught his eyes. Getting sidetracked for awhile didn't matter, right? He still had plenty of time before his 'deadline'. Smiling, Kaito queued in front of the ice cream cafe. _What should I get? Mint, bubble gum, strawberry and vanilla with almond topping sounds good today._

After getting his order, Kaito sat on one of the cafe's puffy sofa, enjoying slowly the flavour of his ice cream. How he loved ice cream. If he could, he would had kneel in front of the cold thing and ask her to marry him. Too bad their purpose is only to be eaten, not for a long time partner.

When he was busy daydreaming, one high-pitched voiced pierced his ears. "I can't wait for today's show! I can't wait to see MIKUUUUU!"

Ah, yes. The show. Tonight, the Vocaloids were having a concert in one of Tokyo's best hall. It was an unplanned show— he didn't understand why they had to hold such big event so suddenly. Well, only Miku, Luka, Rin and Len, actually. He and Meiko would just sit in the VVIP seats like always. Being the oldest and a 'commercial failure', he wasn't surprised when Master didn't ask him to perform with his family again.

"She's going to be sooooo great this time, too! I really want to hear sing 'Aria'! I hope she will pick that song today!" said the girl enthusiastically. Kaito smiled slightly. He sat behind a pot-planted tree, so the girl and her friends couldn't see him, but he could see them clearly. The girl was practically bouncing from her seat, excited to know that she could watch Miku sang with her own eyes. She had blue eyes, just like her idol.

It would be nice to have a fan like her, Kaito thought. A fan who like him as warm as that girl did to Miku; a fan who know his songs, and sincerely wanted to hear him sing it. He felt sad when Miku, a second generation Vocaloid, beat him in the matter of fame just in several months. Then the Kagamine Twins joined, followed by Luka, and made him felt that his presence didn't have any meaning anymore.

"Yeah, Miku will be awesome, mark my words. Compared to that old, unpopular Kaito, who want to watch him sing? He was a commercial failure, after all. Even Crypton admitted it."

_Stab._

From his position, Kaito couldn't see the boy's face who had said that. But his words hurt Kaito more than anything. He _knew _that he was a failure. He _knew _he was old and unpopular, compared to Miku or the Kagamine Twins. He already tried his hardest, really. He spent time practice singing or composing a song, when he wasn't reading. He helped the other Vocaloids practicing, so maybe he could improved his skills. But still, there were so many people who didn't appreciate his hard work. What should he do, then? He only wanted to make people happy through his songs.

To be honest, he already accustomed to how people always talk about Miku, Rin, Len, Luka or even Meiko when they talk about Vocaloids. They deserved it, they were better than him from all angles. But it was different when someone talked about you so cruel like that. He still had feeling, as human as those could be. He could still feel the pain that pierce his heart. He put his now empty ice cream cup, his hands trembled.

It would be better if they were never created. So he could be the one who makes people happy with his voice.

_Stop that thought, Kaito, _he chided himself. _This isn't like you. _They were his friends, his family. 'Pillars' who support him when no one else did. Without them, his existence became nothing. His life would be empty without Meiko's small lecture, Rin's prank, Len's wide smile, Miku's kindness and Luka's soft laugh, no matter how many people adore him.

Sometimes, it just _hurts._

He wondered if he was the one who should just disappear. No one would miss him. Maybe his Crypton family would, but they could get a new big brother easily, right? A kinder, smarter, more skilled big brother than him. He never looked so pessimistic in front of the others, since he was their _onii-chan _and he had to stay strong for them, but when he was alone, he couldn't help but think negatively (even Meiko didn't know he could think something so desperate). Who needed him anyway?

"I do!" A clear voice rang through the small cafe, made Kaito snapped from his negative thoughts. Her words just like an answer for his unspoken question. He spun around, wanting to know who said those two words.

She had pitch black hair which was flowing to her back, a furious expression on her face. She wore a blue cap and blue jacket, her arms crossed. Her icy blue eyes glared to her two friends. She was beautiful, but that's not the reason why he gawked at her. She just _defended _Kaito.

How many people, besides his family, would do that for him?

The girl still stared angrily to the Miku girl and the boy who sat in front of her. "I like Kaito, and I do want to hear him singing. He has such a beautiful voice, how could you don't realize it? I love hearing him singing, his voice always makes me calm somehow. He's my favourite Vocaloid. If you make fun of him again, I will smack you two, especially since today is his special day," she growled, her face flushed.

A second later, her friends burst out laughing. "We know, we know. We're just teasing you. Sorry, we didn't mean to make you angry," said the Miku girl.

"And we know today is his special day. How could we forget? You keep going on and on about that this morning. Besides, isn't that is the reason we're going to the show today?" added the boy, clearly wanting to calm his angry friend but wanting to laugh at the same time. "You're just so easy to tease."

The girl with the cap reddened, this time because of embarrassment. "Shut up, you two." She punched her friends lightly on the shoulder, and pulled her backpack from beneath the cafe desk while checking her watch. "Come on, we better get going if we want to get a good spot."

Together, the three friends walked out from the cafe, leaving Kaito with his own mind. He looked at his hands. They already stopped trembling.

Everything that created in this world should be important, right? No matter how small it is, they still had a purpose in their existence. Maybe he wasn't as popular as the other Vocaloids, but there are people who still enjoyed his songs. Who were happy to hear his voice singing melody. Who _loved _him with their heart, just like the icy blue-eyed girl. And for her, for them, Kaito would be more than happy to sing.

...This kind of feelings weren't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't that good, but I'm trying. I will post the rest of the story tomorrow, I promise. Since I really LOVE Kaito XD<strong>

**Please correct me if you see a wrong grammar, or maybe you can review my story ;)**

**-Okay, some grammar edit... Thanks for the guest who correct me :D (wish I know who you are, though)**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the part two ;)**

**The real family bonding came in this chapter, if you're looking for it**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LATE?" Meiko yelled at him on top of her lungs.<p>

"Re-relax, Meiko, it's only fifteen minutes. What could happen?" Kaito dropped his luggage besides Miku, regretting the fact that both of his hands were holding to two big plastic at the moment so he couldn't cover his ears, which was ringing because of Meiko's volume. The whole concert hall probably heard it.

"You could walk into a woman's bathroom while she was changing, and then she sued you because of sexual harassment and you were taken to police's custody," said Meiko with serious face. Miku giggled. "That's just a thing that Kaito-nii would do."

"What? Of course I wouldn't do that," he huffed, offended. "I'm not that stupid, and I'm not a pervert."

"Of course you are, Baa~Kaito-nii," Rin sneered from her place in the corner of the room, waiting her hair to be done by Luka.

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are," this time, Rin said it with a sing-song voice.

"Am not!"

"He's not, Rin. He just has the worst luck of all living things, so he _might _step into a wrong place in the wrong time," Luka said.

"Yeah, that's true— hey!" protested Kaito when he realized that he just admitted that he was the most unlucky guy in the planet. Everyone broke out laughing and giggling, made Kaito also laugh at his mistake. His heart never felt happier than when he was with his family. They know who he was, and never thought of him as a failure. For them, he was their big brother, and no one could take that spot from him.

"Come on, guys, as much as I love it, let's stop teasing him. We only get five minutes before the show start," Len said with ragged breath after laughing so hard, but he was smiling widely. "We have to check _the _preparations."

Hearing this, Miku's eyes widened. "Oh, you're right! Thanks for the help, Kaito-nii, but you must leave now. Just sit calmly on the VVIP seat and enjoy the concert, alright?" Miku pushed him out of the door, her voice was as cute as always.

"Wait-"

"You're gonna LOVE it," Rin exclaimed, checking her image in the mirror after Luka was done.

"See you later!" from Len was the last thing Kaito heard before Miku closed the door to their exclusive artist room in the back stage.

"What's wrong with them?" he asked, confused with their actions.

Meiko shrugged. "Don't worry about that. Let's just search for our seat, okay?" She pulled Kaito through a well lit corridor, taking a turn to right and opened the first door that appeared. They entered the concert hall's part for the audience, slipping between shadows in the edge of rows of seats before taking the path to their seat in the front row. Excited murmurs and conversation almost made them deaf; the place was already buzzing with so many people, just like every other show the Vocaloids held, making the enormous room felt stuffy.

"There are so many people wearing blue today," he commented, observing the crowd that filled the hall. Meiko looked at him with surprise. "Maybe it's just your imagination," she said quickly and grabbed Kaito before he noticed something else. _Why he's always so observant in the wrong time?_ Meiko cursed.

"Ah! That's our seats!" For couple minutes before the show start, Meiko was busy talking to Kaito so his attention didn't wander somewhere else. After a few minutes, the lamps were turned off.

"Ladies aaaand gentleman! Welcome to our grand concert today!" was Rin's way to opened the show when she popped out of nowhere in the right part of the stage. She wore a black and blue dress with yellow stripes, which seemed dancing to live whenever she moved.

"We give you our warmest welcome and our deepest thanks for coming here on this special day. We hope you will like our offering for you," this time, Len appeared in the left part of the stage, wearing an outfit that matched Rin's, and made him looked more..._shota_-ish. Len would kill Kaito if he heard the blue-haired boy's thought, screaming "I'M NOT A SHOTA!" along the way. Funny, he was sure that they had different outfit the last time he saw them, which not more than a couple minutes ago. Why they had to change it?

Plus, since when they wore _blue_? Blue is more of Kaito's thing, not the Twin's.

"Without further ado, let the music start!" Len and Rin said in unison, and walked to the middle of stage when the intro of their well-known song, 'Adolescence', played through speakers. They sang harmonically; complement one with another as they sang their most famous duets with such real emotion. Be it an upbeat songs or slow, sad songs, they managed to pull it off and played the audience's feelings.

Kaito smiled fondly at their closeness, watching them as they sang together as one. They really were twins.

Luka came out next after Kagamine Twins' success at their job, earning themselves a thundering applause. She bowed slightly before smiling, "Are. You. Ready?"

A deafening shouts came for her question. Still smiling, she started to sing one of her most popular song, 'Corruption Garden'. Her blue and red outfit made her pink hair looked like it was coated by magic.

She sang so beautifully, mesmerizing the audience with her voice. She also pronounce every words from her english song, Secret, perfectly. Her title of 'bilingual girl' was not for nothing. Kaito was amazed by her lovely performance, applauded so hard like everyone else after her performance ended.

Then Miku appeared, made the hall shook with the loudness of her fans' cheering. She greeted them happily, looking extremely cute with her blue and teal outfit which matched with her hair. And just like Rin's, Len's and Luka's costume, it's not the same costume she wore when he saw her last time. She changed it, just like everyone else.

What's wrong with people today, and blue? Is this some sort of code he didn't understand, or was today was some sort of special commemoration for the colour blue? He always wore blue, so it was already his trademark, just like his blue eyes and hair.

But when Miku sang her first song, he completely forgot those questions. Her first song was 'Aria', and Kaito couldn't help but smiling when he remembered Miku's fan in the ice cream cafe earlier. She must be very happy to know her wish came true.

If only he could say the same for himself. His only wish was that he could sang together again in one stage with his family, made people happy with his voice. Was that too much? He only wanted to be in the same stage with Miku, Len, Rin, Luka and Meiko. Together.

He shoved those unhappy thought out of his head. He wanted to concentrate to Miku's performance right now. No matter how much he wanted that, it wouldn't happen, and Kaito didn't want to stain his family's happiness by thinking something desperate again, especially not tonight. His mind wandered to the blue-eyed girl who defended him, and suddenly, he felt much happier. He watched Miku skipped and twirled, her cute voice made her fans squealed.

Miku was really their diva. She made this night into a magical night for her audience, including him. She worked really hard to make everyone happy.

"So," Miku said breathlessly after several songs, "are you happy?"

A loud "YES!" were heard from the audience.

"Wow, aren't you all so excited. I'm glad that you enjoyed our performance, but it's time for us to stop." Miku announced.

Now, a loud "AWWW" could be heard.

Kaito glanced at his watch confusedly. It was barely over an hour. Their concert usually lasts for two hours, or even two and half hours. So why did they stop now? Is there any problem back there, and forced them to stop the show?

Kaito turned to Meiko who sat beside him, wanting to ask what was wrong. But Meiko just smiled mischievously and gestured him to listen to their diva again.

"But," Miku still continuing her monologue (if you could call it a monologue). "We still have a certain singer to entertain you more tonight. Do you want him to come?"

"YEEEES!"

"Really?" she asked cutely.

A louder "YEEEES!" erupted.

"Then, welcome our last singer today, our kind, sweet and lovely big brother, Kaito Shion!" Miku cried out. Kaito stared at her wide-eyed when she called out his name. _WHAT!? _The loudest cheer from tonight filled the air, but he didn't hear it because he could only hear his own heartbeat.

"Come on, Kaito-nii, don't make us wait. Come join us!" Miku said, stretched her hand towards him from the stage. Kaito could feel the hall's spotlights were concentrated on him, but he couldn't make himself to move. He looked and felt like a statue.

Until Meiko, as impatient as ever, yanked him from his seat and dragged him to join Miku. "Stop being a rock and do what she says!"

Kaito followed Meiko like a robot, his mind still trying to process all of this. When they arrived, Meiko released her grip and stood beside Miku. "Ne, Kaito-nii," asked Miku cheerfully, "what do you feel?"

"Ehm... Confused and nervous?" He awkwardly answered when Miku gave him her mike, inviting the audience's laugh.

"Do you think something feels weird today?" Kaito swore he saw Meiko smirked. "Well, I-I just realize that somehow, a lot of people wear blue today, and now you suddenly ask me to come here."

"And do you know the reason?" Miku pressed on. Kaito shook his head.

"It's because—" Miku shout again, "TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Out of nowhere, confetti rained on him like water, while the audience broke into a very loud cheer once again. Luka, Rin and Len joined the on stage, the Twin's hands holding something.

"My...birthday?" Kaito blinked. Was today really his birthday?

"Yes, you silly brother. How could you forget your own birthday but never miss any of our birthdays? But thanks to that, our plan worked," Miku exclaimed, a big smile sketched into her face, just like the rest of his family. Rin stepped forward. "You didn't think we would forget your birthday, right?" In her hands was a big ice cream tart, white cream mixed so beautifully with the blue icing. On top of the cake was an inscription, 'Happy Birthday Our Beloved Brother!', decorated by drawings of everyone's favourite food, the exact same with goods that he had to buy earlier: _negi, _oranges, bananas, tuna, bottles of sake and ice cream. It was surrounded by tiny candles which already lit, their tiny flames dancing slowly.

"Come on, make a wish and blow them up!" Luka prompted. Speechless, Kaito inhaled and put off the fire in every candle with one blow, didn't even think of a wish. His mind was too full. A loud 'YAAAY' erupted from his family and the audience.

"A birthday won't be complete without presents, right?" Len scooted closer to him and gave him a very big box. He opened it. In there, neatly arranged, were birthday presents from his family. A headphone from Luka. A new iPod from Len. A bunch of ice cream coupons from Rin. A silver watch from Miku. A beautiful book from Meiko. And, strangely enough, a small letter from their Master. With doubts, he opened the letter. It didn't have many words, and it didn't even have a warm greeting in it. But his heart nearly stopped when he read those few words.

_Happy Birthday, Kaito. From now on, you and Meiko can sing together with your family on the stage. You're not a failure; you deserve it._

He looked over his family, who still waiting for his respond. His throat choked, but he managed to croak out one word. "...How?"

Meiko understood his question. "Well, we already planned this several weeks ago. Miku, Rin and Len had to arrange everything, while Luka was the one who made the cake. I was in charge to make you busy these last few days so you wouldn't be suspicious. Then Master noticed what we were doing and added his own gift," her voice dropped, almost timid (which should be impossible for Meiko). "Do you like them?"

Kaito didn't even have to answer; he enveloped his family members with one, big bear hug. "I love all of you. Thank you so much," he whispered hoarsely.

"Don't get too sentimental, we still got one present for you," Luka said mysteriously. As an answer for Kaito's questioning gaze –how could they gave him another gift, he already received so much from them– Rin pushed him gently to the middle of the stage. "This stage is our last present for you, Kaito-nii. We want you to sing, to become one of today's singers. Hopefully, in the future events too."

Shocked, Kaito looked at them, but they just gave him a smile and nodded encouragingly. Didn't have any other choice, Kaito stared at so many people in front of him, fully realizing that their eyes stared only him. But wasn't this what he want? He asked for a chance to sing with his beloved ones again, and now he was given that very chance. He wasn't going to miss it.

"Uh..." was the first word he said. Hey, he was so nervous to the point he thought he was going to faint, but slowly, the memories of him wielding the mike from his early days came back to him. He hold onto the blue mike tighter, starting to feel familiar. Those memories made him felt calmer. He could do this.

"Any request of what song should I sing tonight?" he asked, louder, and in an instant, the hall which was so quiet a second ago burst with chatter, shout, yell, of request what he should sing today. _Crescent Moon, Cantarella, You, A Girl form Byakkuya, Shine... _There's so many song title. Even his collaboration with other people, such as _Imitation Black _and _The Lost Memory._

He didn't know they knew this many of his songs. Heck, he didn't even know he had _this_ many fans. He scanned them, feeling so unbelievably happy, to know that they, just like the icy blue-eyed girl, loved him from the bottom of their hearts. He hoped the girl was watching him from somewhere along the ocean of people.

He looked to his family again, his eyes glimmering. "You never opened our promotional site for tonight's concert, did you?" asked Miku softly. "We made today's concert only for you. You are the main star for tonight's show. All the people here, they came especially for you. They love you, Kaito-nii, just like we do. So you should sing for us all."

That night, Kaito sang together with all his family members until his voice hoarse and his throat hurts. And for him, it was one of the happiest moments in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right Kaito, you're never a failure. There are still so many people who loved you, so keep going! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading (and maybe) for correcting my grammar, giving me review, fave my story, etc ;)**

**Selena Ravenheart, over and out.**


End file.
